Entwined
by Miss Queen B
Summary: A mix feeling of confusion and a possible change of heart leaves Otto to blame no one but himself and Nova. a OttoNova oneshot. please R


**Miss Queen B****: Ok, I've been wanting to do this one-shot for quite some time but I didn't change the plot a little then what I wanted to do but oh well, that's a writer for you. This is an Otto/Nova fic and kind of a prequel to my upcoming romance trilogy I'm going to work on after I finish my other story, "Hate and Respect."**

**Note: This story takes place after the dark worm and somewhere after my one shot "Mr. Brightside." Enjoy.**

* * *

**Entwined**

He always wonders if it's possible to hate someone for loving them too much. At first, after repeating it over and over again it didn't make any sense. How can you hate someone you love so much, but over the weeks it was coming as clear as crystal water to him.

He accepted her relationship with that funny, pilot, red monkey through tears and clenched teeth. He was ninety-nine point nine percent sure he supported her being with him without a second thought. He didn't get mad or jealous every time he catches them giving each other a quick kiss or cuddling together in one of the sphere shape chairs after a hard day of training. He stopped having dreams of him doing unspeakable things to his brother and laughing til he or someone else wakes him up. And his "just friends" thing with Nova couldn't be any stronger.

So . . . why all of a sudden was he thinking about her twenty-four seven again.

He blamed her for that.

He hated her for that.

That sudden weird behavior of her whenever he's around.

He could see it in her eyes by the way she would stare at him when he's working on something or just joking around with Chiro and Gibson during dinner time. He would often catch her staring at him with those big, pink eyes he adored so much. When it was just him passing down the hallway or the command center, she would give him this look. Not one of those, glare, firm looks but a look of confusing blankness covered with a soft texture. He couldn't help but smile and wave only to get a small pinkish, warm, shade in his cheeks when she smiles and waves at him back.

He knew something was cluttering her mind which is greatly affected when he's around her. When it's just the two of them, either training or cooking, she would smile her smile only to flinch and jump whenever they brush finger tips or tails with one another. Her yellow cheeks would turn pale rose pink and find herself covering her giggles when he would joke around. He would just make an uneasy smile and get back to whatever they were doing. But when Sprx is added into the picture, whenever he would walk by them she would hang her head low as if she was slightly ashamed to have him see them like that. In some incidents she would let go of Sprx's hand or brush his arm that was wrapped around her waist away til she make sure he was looking at them anymore.

She would offer come by his work station, stand there at the door to watch him build his latest invention. The movement of her body and the way her mouth twitches and her fingers coil with one another made it look like she wanted to say something to him. Something she didn't want to say but have to in order to clear her fogging mind. He would often have his back turn but that doesn't mean he couldn't see her body movement and face expression in the cold, sliver metal.

When he would turn around to say hi, she would often say hi back and to make up an excuse of her standing there she would say have you seen Sprx anywhere and go on her way.

Otto would often scratch his head by her sudden weird behavior. The stares, the looks, the smiles, and the confusion started to make him think that maybe, just maybe, she was having second thoughts about her and him. After all, about point one percent of him still wants her to be with him. What a headache this was causing him.

No...

No, no, no!

You should not think that way, idiot he would tell himself.

She doesn't love you that way.

She never have and she never will.

You confess your love to her and she didn't return it in the end. So forget about those feelings that twirling around in your stomach and heart because she will never feel the way you do.

Never!

If she didn't feel the same way then why is she giving me those looks. Those stupid mix messages. Why is she doing this to me when it took me so long to accept her not being mine.

He hated her for all this mess he's feeling inside.

It's her fault he can't sleep at night because he was afraid to dream about her. It's her fault he's so clumsy and forgetful in front of people because his mind is always on her. It's her fault that he craves to see her face in order to make sure everything, good or bad, is going to be ok. It's her fault he suddenly find himself listening to songs that reminded him of her while getting happy, sad, and anger all at the same time.

It's her fault. Plain and simple.

But . . . to him, hating someone or blaming another for feeling the way he did, crappy, confuse, and a slight bit out of it, didn't feel right.

He could blame himself for feeling this way. He knew he didn't have a chance with her. She had Sprx who promised to give up his flirting way in order to make her happy. Yet, he was he, still thinking about her and slightly hating his red monkey friend once again for boasting his love for Nova to him or the others.

He hated himself thinking about her and pondering if she was thinking about him.

He can't stand himself for wanting to give her a hug or a kiss when he catches her alone.

He hated him greatly for being in love with her.

He thought about just letting this feeling and mess lie in the dirt and die while hoping all this staring and looks from Nova was just his imagination, but all that change one day that will probably change and question his and Nova's friendship.

They sitting on the robot's shoulder. Chiro and Sprx left to get take out for the team and Antauri and Gibson were busy playing chess in the Command Center. With cold milkshakes in their hands they were having a good old time.

Laughing and talking about things that happened today, old stories worth telling again, Nova's new training move and what Otto saw on tv when he was watching Saturday morning cartoons. During all that, they didn't notice how close they were when their cheeks brush against each other when they laugh or the sudden shiver they would get when their fingers touch by accident.

It wasn't till Nova excused herself to get another milkshake.

She picked herself up from the cold metal and only took two steps when she was suddenly pulled back with enough force to land on her bottom. Otto also felt the sudden pull that he dropped his milkshake and watches the white and blue mixture spilled all over the trees at the bottom of the Robot.

Nova turned her head to the side to see what was holding her back as so did Otto. Nova's face was mask with confusing and shameful horror of something she didn't want to happen or didn't want to admit while Otto's face was bright pink from blushing terribly.

During their joyful conversation with laughs and milkshakes neither of them realizes that their tails on purposely entwined . . .

* * *

**Miss Queen B****: I blame this piece of work on five Big Red soda and me thinking about my Ex all the time. Anyway, I hope you like it. Please review. **


End file.
